Money dispensing automats are known in the case of which the bank notes are contained in collecting containers in the form of a bank note stack and are withdrawn through the help of a withdrawing and individualizing mechanism. These withdrawing and individualizing mechanisms usually have a withdrawing roll which extends into an opening in a forward wall of the container parallel to the stack end face and drives the upper most sheet of the stack into a roll gap formed between a transport roll and a stripping roll. One such device, as for example described in DE 44 08 981, is suited however only for the removal of individual sheets from the container. An orderly transport and placement of sheets into the container is not possible with it.
On the other hand, for example from EP-A-333 102 a device is known for the receiving and orderly depositing of individual sheets into a container. In this case, the individual sheets coming from a transport path with the help of a stacking mechanism are arranged on edge into a stack on a stacking platform, which stack is then by means of a tamping device pushed through the input opening of an adjoining collecting container, so that the individual sheets are deposited into the container in the form of a sheet stack. For one thing the stacking and tamping device both in regard to the mechanical components as well as to the space requirement is relatively expensive, and on the other hand it is not suited to again remove individual sheets from the same container.
The invention has as its object the provision of a device with the help of which selectively individual sheets stored in a container in the form of a sheet stack can be individually delivered or sheets can be individually transported to the container to form a sheet stack in the container.